Searching
by Caninewolf
Summary: Skye and Amora are enjoying their new lives as sisters but disaster soon strikes these two, and with the help of fellow dragon riders will Skye and Amora be able to find a cure? Or will they be too late? *Disclaimer all characters from How to Train Your Dragon and Percy Jackson belong to their original creators, as well as the characters from Secrets Out (First book of the series)*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is the second book from _Secret's Out _if you have not read _Secret's Out _by Navybluesnail then go read it before you read this book** **or some things might be confusing.**

* * *

><p>"Soo, first one to Berk wins?"<p>

"Yep. You have to fly through Dragon Island, through the forest where you met Nightshade, and then you land here on Berk."

I nodded and smiled at Skye. _This'll show her who's boss. _Apparently Skye won the first race we had, which was two years ago, soon after we found out that we were sisters. I patted Nightshade's head and looked at her. She looked back at me with a hint of competition in her eyes. "You ready, girl?"

She hurred at me in response.

I looked forward and saw my mother standing before us. "When the flag drops, you can start," she said.

She held the purple flag up in the air, and Nightshade tensed under me, clearly getting ready to spring into the air. Mom dropped the flag and we took off. Everything around me was a blur, but I trusted Nightshade to lead us in the right direction as she now knew Berk inside and out. I was able to finally see where we were going, when Nightshade slowed a little. We were near Dragon Island now. "Keep your eyes peeled for any wild dragons, girl."

Her eyes flicked back to me for a split second before she looked in front of her so that we didn't run into anything. There was a roar somewhere in the distance. "That was a Nightfury! Quickly, girl! Go to where that roar came from!"

Nightshade split her spines, thanks to Grandma Valka teaching her that. There was a Nightfury in front of us. I pulled back on Nightshade's saddle, making her rear back and brake. It was Lightning and Skye. "Skye, what's wrong?"

She looked at me with grave and solemn eyes, then looked to the ground. I followed her gaze. On the ground were giant dragon foot prints.

"S-Skye, are those…?"

"Yes, Amora. They are."

I looked at Nightshade with worried eyes. "That means he isn't far, doesn't it?"

"No, we need to head back to Berk and tell Dad that Drago is near."

I nodded and turned Nightshade around. There was a loud roar behind us. I grimaced. "Skye, please tell me that was Lightning."

"I wish I could say yes."

I looked behind us, and noticed that the piles of rocks that stood up from the sea were being knocked down. "Uh, Skye?"

"Amora, leave now!"

"Nightshade, let's fly!"

She took off as fast as she had started in the race. I could hear two sets of wings behind us. "Skye, what do we do!?" I shouted over the wind.

"Try to get back to Berk as fast as you can?" she suggested.

"Fine by me!"

Nightshade headed for home, but a thick line of fire had just grazed past us. "That burned," I said to myself.

Berk was coming into my sight, but I realized Skye wasn't with us. "Skye!?" I called out.

There came no response. _Where is she!? _Against Nightshade's will, I turned her around. "We have to find Skye." I told her.

When I looked up from Nightshade, I wished that I hadn't. Drago was there, in front of me, on his Red Death. Thankfully, Skye wasn't with him. "Hello, Amora. Nice to see you again."

"Wish I could say the same to you but, I think I'd rather see you dead in a hole."

"Oh come on now, there's no need for that attitude. You should be happy to see me."

I crossed my arms, "How so?"

"Why don't I show you?"

"And why should I trust you?"

"Come on, Amora. You grew up around me for twelve years."

"Those twelve years were a lie!" I snapped.

"They weren't that bad."

I huffed and glared at him. Then I saw a flicker of movement behind him and saw it was Skye. My eyes widened but she put a finger to her lips meaning 'Keep quiet. I have a plan.'

I blinked at her, telling her that 'I got the signal.'

"Prove it." I challenged Drago.

He opened his mouth to say something, and then closed it. I looked at him, waiting for him to say something. Lightning hit his Red Death in the back of its head, making it angry.

I looked at Skye like, 'Really!? That was your plan!?'

She smiled at me.

The Red Death turned around as sharply as its body would allow. Thanks to Nightshade's split spines, she avoided the clubbed tail. Skye pointed to Berk, and I nodded. I turned Nightshade around and we flew to Berk. Mom stood up in the clearing where the race had started, and Stormfly, Mom's Deadly Nadder, stood at her side. "You certainly took longer than expected."

"Mom, Skye and I ran into trouble. Big trouble. We're talking about Drago sized trouble."

Her eyes widened, "Where at!?"

"Near Dragon Island. Skye signaled for me to come get help."

Mom mounted Stormfly and prepared to take off. "Get your Father," Was the last thing she said to me as she left to help Skye.

I nudged Nightshade's side as she took off for home. When we landed in front of the house, I jumped off of Nightshade's back and dashed for the door. "Dad!" I yelled.

He opened the door. "What's wrong, Amora?"

"It's Skye! She's in trouble!"

"Where is she?"

"Near Dragon Island. Mom is heading to her as we speak! Drago appeared too!"

"After two years of being in hiding, I thought that he had given up on getting the rest of the Clan back, as well as you and Skye," he half said to himself. "Toothless!" he called.

Toothless appeared at my side. "Let's go. Skye and your mom are gonna need some help. Fill me in on the details as we fly there."

I nodded and mounted Nightshade. We then took off to help my mother and sister.


	2. Chapter 2

"Dad what are we going to do about the Red Death? You know more than anyone about it because… well you know…" my voice trailed off.

"I know what you mean Amora. For now all we can hope for is that we can do this without anyone getting seriously hurt."

I nodded to him and I looked at where we were going. The colors of fire were reflecting off the rocks. I gulped and flicked my gaze to my dad. His eyes were serious and Toothless looked like he was ready to harm anyone who came his way. Nightshade let out a plasma blast and I returned my focus to what lay ahead of us. Mom and Skye were doing their best to chase Drago away but it wasn't good enough. "Dad this thing can fly, right?" I yelled to him.

"Yes what are you thinking Amora?"

I didn't answer him but I leaned to the right and Nightshade went that way while flying under Toothless. "Hit right where the wing connects to the body." I murmured.

Nightshade went around a rock pile and turned back to the Red Death. When her target was clear she let out a plasma blast. The Red Death roared as we flew over it. I looked behind us and my family had cleared away from the Red Death as its wings extended and lifted itself into the air. "You won't escape from me Amora!" Drago yelled.

I took in a deep breath and leaned right as we went around another rock pile. The Red Death rammed into it making the pile fall into the water. "Up Nightshade."

She did as I told and we ascended into the clouds. _Let's hope this works. _"Dive and plasma blast the Red Death in its face."

Nightshade dove and headed right for the Red Death. Last minute she let out a plasma blast and hit it right near its eye. She quickly went left to avoid running into the Red Death. We got closer to my family and I knew I only had a few seconds to tell them what I wanted to have happen. "When he comes down hit him with everything you got!"

They nodded and we continued towards the sea. "Take us under but not for long girl."

We stayed on course and I saw that we weren't letting up speed. _This is going to hurt. _I thought to myself. We hit the water hard, my body hurt from the impact but then we quickly reemerged. Nightshade blasted at the Red Death as we got closer. Drago finally gave up, "I will be back Hiccup. Next time I will have your daughters and the rest of my clan!"

I shivered as he said that. _He still wants us. Can't we ever catch a break? _We all hovered in the air and watched him go. "There has to be a way for him to give up but what?" I said to myself but my family heard me.

My dad looked back at me, "I'm not sure Amora but I can tell you this is only the beginning we need to be prepared for anything. Toothless may be the alpha but Drago has forces that are stronger. From now on we need to train every dragon and rider to fight."

My eyes widened, I couldn't believe my dad had just said that. He always wanted to make peace, maybe he was saying that because Drago is coming after Skye and myself? I don't know, "But dad there's only four of us, technically three because you're the chief and you have to help our clan. There are too many Vikings for us to train at once."

"You're wrong, Amora. There are more."

"Hiccup, are you sure you want to involve them?"

"Astrid, we have no choice. We have to prepare."

I cocked my head confused at what they meant, who were these people? Why didn't they say their names? I shook my head to clear that thought. "Come on we need to head home." Dad said.

"Last one home is a rotten fish?" I suggested.

"I don't think so. Three Nightfuries against one Nadder? Nice try." Mom said sternly.

Skye sighed in disappointment.

"Fine…" I said reluctantly.

Then I looked at Skye and she looked at me. I winked and took off. "Amora Skjalf Haddock!" my mother yelled.

I laughed and didn't make Nightshade slow down. Nightshade suddenly dipped down and I looked above we to see a plasma blast go above us, and another one, I looked behind me and saw that it was Toothless firing them. "Can't a girl have some fun?" I said to myself.

We turned back and flew with the rest of the family. "Amora, you are cleaning dragon stalls for the next week!" my mom said.

"Astrid she was trying to have some fun let her be." My dad said.

"Fine but next time you do that you will be punished." She threatened.

I smiled at my dad. I was more like him, but I have my mother's attitude and Skye was more like my mom with a little of dad in there. Therefore we kind of had favorites in the household you could say but when it comes to someone threatening one of us, there is no longer favorites, it then becomes protect your family no madder the cost. We flew home in silence. I sat there in thought. _Maybe I need to fly out to the clan's island and see what Drago is up to and find a way to stop it._

"Skye, Astrid go on ahead I want to talk to Amora alone."

Mom and Skye along with myself looked at him confused, but they didn't question him. I pulled back on Nightshades saddle for her to stop. Dad turned and faced me. "You and I are going to do something risky."

"Like what?"

"Going to the clan's island." He said firmly.

I smiled at him. "Were you reading my mind?"

He laughed at me.

"When do we leave?" I asked.

"Sundown. Gather things but keep it in a secret. I don't want Skye or your mother to come with us."

I nodded. _This'll be interesting. Hopefully Drago won't find us._

We headed back to Berk. I knew I had to wait for the right time in order to pack my things. _I didn't ask Dad what we were going to say if Mom or Skye asked what we talked about! How could you be so boar headed Amora!?_

I sighed and decided to visit grandma Valka. Cloudjumper was outside so I paid him a visit as well. "Hey boy." I said as he stuck his head out to me.

I stroked him and he hurred. He nudged me with his head, making me have to take a step back to regain my balance. I laughed, "I know what you want, let me see if I have some."

I walked over to Nightshade's saddle and opened the pouch where I keep some food. I found a salmon and I smiled. "You're in luck, Cloudjumper!"

He was at my side in less than a minute. I jumped but then laughed, "Here you go."

I threw the salmon in the air and he caught it with ease. He used his head and made me go in the air. I screamed but soon I landed on a dragon and it wasn't Nightshade. It was Cloudjumper. Nightshade was across from him and gave him a look of annoyance. I laughed and walked on top of Cloudjumper's head. I looked at her, "You ready?"

She nodded and I jumped off his head and dive bombed towards the ground. On my left was Nightshade and on my right was Cloudjumper. I smiled and laughed. It felt as if nothing could go wrong. We spun around with me in the middle of them. We were getting close to the ground and Nightshade appeared under me. I grabbed her saddle and with a huge flap of her wings she took off into the clouds above. "Alright, girl I need to go talk to Grandma Valka. Let's head towards her house." I said and she did so.

She dive bombed but slowed down as we came near the ground. She opened her wings and she hovered before landing. I got off her back and scratched her head before heading to the door. I knocked on it and Grandma opened the door. "Amora!" she said happily and hugged me.

I returned her hug and we went into her house. "So what can I help you with that is if you need help." She asked.

"How soon can you train Nightshade to be a Titan Wing?"

"It take a couple days. Why are you asking this?"

"No reason." I lied.

_There goes that plan._ "Amora are you sure you're not hiding something?"

"Yes Grandma. I'm sure."

She nodded. "Amora!" I heard my Dad call.

"Well I should go see what he wants. Bye Grandma." I said as I got up and left.

Outside the door was Dad. "Yeah?" I said.

He started to walk to Nightshade and Toothless. "Do you have everything you need?" he asked quietly.

I nodded my head. He mounted Toothless while I mounted Nightshade and we took off heading towards the Clans grounds. When we were far from our home land I asked my Dad, "So what's the plan?"

"Get to the Clans territory and see what their up to without being detected."

"What if we are?"

"If we are then we avoid their attacks and leave."

I nodded. _Hopefully we aren't detected. It could be deadly. _It was nightfall by the time we arrived near the Clans territory. I was fully alert but also nervous. I didn't like being near my old home where I was raised by lies. Or where Fury had been killed. I still missed him but I was always grateful to have Nightshade by my side willing to do anything for me. We flew close to Dad. Suddenly Nightshade barrel rolled. I clung onto her saddle. "Take them down boys! Don't let them escape!" I heard Drago order.

_Oh God. They found us._ "Amora!" Dad called out clearly not being able to see me.

Suddenly Nightshade let out a plasma blast towards the island illuminating it and killing some men at the same time. Then I heard the sound of strong waves and the beat of wings. I took a deep breath as I knew those sounds. It was Dragos Bewilderbeast and his Red Death. I saw a blue light and I knew it was Toothless he had gone into his Alpha Mode. "Come on Nightshade we need to do all we-"I was cut off as she dive bombed and I saw a stream of fire go over us.

I pulled right on her saddle making her go right sharply. I looked up as another stream of fire went into the sky. "Go to the Red Death girl. We need to keep it distracted!"

She did as told and flew upwards. She let out a plasma blat hitting the Red death square in the face. It roared and blew more fire at us. Nightshade easily dodged it and let out another plasma blast from behind its head. It spun around quickly and we barely missed getting hit by its huge head. I saw Toothless fire many shots at the Bewilderbeast. Suddenly I felt a huge blow that knocked me to the left and off of Nightshade. I felt her wrap around me as we dived down to the ground. _This is not going to end well. _Was my last thought before we hit the ground and Nightshade was ripped off me. As she growled and let out plasma blasts. "Nightshade! Roar!" I commanded hoping Dad would get the message.

She did but I was drug away. _Please come for me Father. I don't want to be left here. _They threw me into a cell making me hit my head so hard I blacked out.


End file.
